


Peace When You Are Done

by MazalHaMidbar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazalHaMidbar/pseuds/MazalHaMidbar
Summary: This is my own personal vision for the final scene of the beloved television series Supernatural.





	Peace When You Are Done

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my personal vision for a suitable ending for the television show Supernatural (SPN) in advance of the final episode ever, “Carry On," set to air Nov. 19, 2020, in the United States.
> 
> I am basing this interpretation on my personal understanding of the show as a whole and on my literal reading of its unofficial theme song, referenced in the title of the final episode. 
> 
> “Carry On” obviously refers to the well-known tune from the rock group Kansas, played sporadically on the show itself over its 15 years on the air. (The protagonists, brothers Sam and Dean Winchester, were born/raised in Kansas and spent the second half of the series based there.) The song’s chorus is as follows: "Carry on, my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more."
> 
> So, the preface . . . "Team Free Will 2.0" (Sam, Dean, Castiel, Jack) with assistance from whatever allies are still alive and in Earth dimension at that point, vanquish all or at least most of all paranormal evil on Earth. In the process, Sam and Dean make the ultimate sacrifice – and, this time, it sticks. Billie/Death comes for them, assuring them that this is not a punishment but a reward. Their last Earthly view is of the wooden table in the bunker, which now has the initials JW carved into it, along with the extant MW, SW and DW.
> 
> Meanwhile, back on Earth, as bodies no longer need to be salted-and burned to keep them dead, the survivors give a normal Western-style burial to Sam and Dean next to their parents John and Mary in the cemetery. The friends vow to meet there annually thereafter to keep all four Winchester grave sites tidy.

Final scene

PAN IN on the grassy back yard of a typical suburban Midwestern home. We clearly see two BOYS, one aged about 5, the other apparently around 9, playfully wrestling on the lawn. In the distance we can vaguely see a couple setting a picnic table outside, as well as a vintage brown-and-beige Volkswagen bus parked nearby.

A newspaper blows into the yard; the YOUNGER BOY takes it and reads the headline at the top out loud.

YOUNGER BOY  
Happy Labor Day 1988 from the Kansas City Star.

OLDER BOY  
Hey, that's good reading! I'm proud of you!

YOUNGER BOY  
And it will be even better right after I start kindergarten tomorrow.

OLDER BOY  
You would be excited for school!

YOUNGER BOY  
I think I hear Mom and Dad calling us to the patio for dinner.

OLDER BOY  
Yay! Mom promised us meatloaf AND pie! I'll race you there!


End file.
